A solution
by itsliz
Summary: BADE. Jade's parents abandon her and she needs   to pay for school. She finds a solution. She keep everything a secret. Beck is determined to find out whats going on! This summary is crap. My first chapter fic! Enjoy and yes...review:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay story time! This will be my first chapter story. I'm just gonna warn you, I'm really bad at writing long stories cuz i usually get bored and then the endings are crap. Short attention span:p So i will do my best and this probably won't be TOO long. But here's a little preview:) 3 reviews till i post the first chapter! (this is the sad moment where i dont get 3 reviews and the next chapter just sits there laughing at me.) so come on:) just review:)**

**disclaimer: i do not own Victorious!**

_What was she doing here? Jade looked down at her half naked body. She was only covered by a tiny black lace thong and bra, and even those were see-through. She took in her surroundings: the loud music, shining poles, and hideous assholes that called themselves men. Then the most important detail. The entire reason she was doing this. The thin carpeting of one-dollar bills that floated around her sky-high black heels. Jade thought she was going to be sick if one more 50 year old man grinned with pleasure at her. If one more dollar bill came from the same hand that had a wedding ring on its finger. But what choice did she have? So instead of vomiting on her glittery stage, Jade smiled wider and reached for the clasp on her bra._


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Chapter one! I have now written this author's note 3 times but i keep leaving without saving it. I feel so smart. Anyways thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my stories! And yes, I have been posting a lot but its bc its winter break and i can stay up until 2am writing. I write best at night...don't ask why cuz idk. So i hope you like this and please review:). It takes 5 seconds and I'm seriously curious about what you think! Btw, the underlined stuff is Beck's prespective. Enjoy!:)**

**disclaimer: I dont own Victorious**

Jade's father had finally lost it. He was so sick of his ungrateful, rebellious, disobedient daughter. He said he was leaving. He didn't say when he was coming back.

Jade's mother was long gone. Gone before Jade had been accepted into Hollywood Arts, but still after she had added the blue extensions and eyebrow piercings to her look.

And so Jade was alone. No one knew. Well basically. Pretty much everyone knew her parents were divorced. Her friends knew that Jade and her father didn't get along. Cat and Beck knew he had threatened to leave before, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them he had actually done it. Why? She was humiliated. Her own father hated her _that_ much? That he would leave his huge house with the glamorous fountains, spiral staircase and the high arched ceilings, just to get away from _her?_ No. Not even the people closest to her could know this.

Beck was concerned. Okay, he was more than concerned. He was down right beside himself with worry. Jade hadn't been herself lately. More like the opposite. 

She was quiet. She didn't volunteer to act in class. She barely ever spoke at lunch with the group. Even her texts were short, one word replies. 

She dressed like a nun. She wore long sleeves and jeans in 90 degree heat. She left her hair down and hid her face. She wore less and less makeup every day.

She didn't go out of her way to be a bitch. Tori got the lead _yet again_; Jade just sat in the audience and watched. Rex hit on her 24/7. She looked the other direction. Sinjin bought her a jar of organic apple butter. She actually ate it.

So when Beck and Jade were eating lunch and a girl came up out of the blue and asked Beck where he got his hair done and Jade did nothing, Beck knew something was very wrong. She had been acting strange for a couple weeks now, but come on! It was Jade, how could she not rip that skank's head off for even looking at Beck's hair, let alone flat out flirting with him in front of her? He had to get to the bottom of this. He had asked Jade at least twice a day what was wrong, but it never got him an answer. He needed a plan. 

She needed money. Lots of it. Fast. She was a 16 year old girl with no working experience, and no jobs she applied for were offering anything above minimum wage. She could only work part-time. Her tuition fees were due in 3 months, and her father had made it very clear that he wasn't paying them. Jade was freaking out. She had zero idea of what to do. Without Hollywood Arts she was nothing. Nobody. Acting, singing, dancing, directing. That's what she did, who she was. She had worked too hard to get in and stay in that school to throw it all away because her selfish father decided he didn't want to pay the extra bill. Like he couldn't afford it. HA! As if, he was rich as hell, fucking loaded. Probably because he spent every waking moment at work, working from home, on the phone with clients, or thinking about work. She had considered selling his paintings and pointless decorations, but that was too easy. She didn't want to have anything to do with her so-called father. She wished she could move out of his stupid mansion, but she couldn't even pay for school, and that came first. Besides that, her father would probably kill her (literally) if he found out she sold his stuff. His priceless masterpieces that were displayed all around the house, he could name every one of them, title, artist, history, style. But he couldn't even tell you what it was a picture of. That was Mr. West for you.

Then Jade found a solution. The man on the corner had promised her it would pay her cash. Every night 11pm to 3am. It wouldn't even interfere with school! All she had to do was dance. She was a great dancer. In a costume? Well okay then, she was an actress. That was the information she was given before she signed the contract.

Her first night. The costume was…WHAT? "Remember darling, you signed the contract." He reminded her as he handed her the slutty underwear and 4 inch heels. She took it and silently walked into the bathroom to change. The lights were dim and she barely recognized herself in the mirror. She shut her eyes. _Think of Beck, _she said to herself,_ think of him all alone with Vega. All alone at Hollywood Arts. Starring together in every play. Him cheering her on at every concert. Jade who?_ She would be forgotten in the blink of an eye. She was sure of it. And she couldn't let it happen.

So she left the stall and went onstage. She put on a smile and hoped her tears wouldn't ruin the makeup masterpiece that someone had caked on her face. She danced in a way she hoped would be appealing, sexual, whatever. She tried to remember all the strip clubs she had seen in movies. Pretty soon she had gotten the hang of it. She knew what moves got the money. By her fourth night the cash was rolling in. Then why did she feel so cheap?

He felt like a stalker. This wasn't right. But what choice did he have? Cat had told him her brother had seen Jade working as a _stripper._ Cat had laughed about it, she didn't believe for a second that it was true. It was her brother, so you couldn't blame her, but still. Beck was out of his mind with curiosity. Jade had all but stopped talking. And she never spent any time with him! She was either so exhausted not even coffee could help, or swamped in homework. So it had come to this. He was sitting in the bushes in her gigantic yard. It was almost 10:30 and her father still wasn't home. He thought it was strange, but Jade made it seem like it was common for her dad to be away a lot, so this wasn't really a clue. He was about to give up, go home, and laugh at himself for being so stupid and literally stalking his own girlfriend, when the front door opened. Jade walked out, in a long black trenchcoat. Interesting. Where on earth could she be going this late at night? Beck followed her in his truck (at a distance) until they got into a seedy part of town. Beck watched in disbelief as Jade disappeared into the back door of a trashy strip club. His heart dropped to his feet as he realized that Cat's brother had been right.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Chapter two! Sorry if they don't really seem like themselves, its kind of hard to picture what Beck and Jade would actually do in this situation. They will be more explained later on. Nothing i just said made sense. Thank you all for the nice feedback! Enjoy and of course don't hesistate to review!:)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Victorious**

Beck stood in the middle of the sidewalk for what seemed like forever. He couldn't think. _What was Jade doing this for? Why? Was this all just a bad dream he could somehow wake up from? How? Was it even legal for a 16 year old to be a…._he didn't even want to think the word. He finally pulled himself together somewhat and opened the door. 

"Excuse me youngster I'm going to need to see some i.d." Beck pulled out his driver's license. "You're seventeen? I'm sorry but-"

"Please. I'm just looking for someone. I'm not planning on staying."

"Young man I'm sorry but rules are rules" Beck handed him 5 twenties. The man wordlessly stepped aside. Beck made his way into the club, ignoring the dancing girls and flashing lights, only looking for one thing. Then he saw her. He wished he hadn't.

What was she doing here? Jade looked down at her practically naked body. She was only covered by a tiny black lace thong and bra, and even those were see-through. She took in her surroundings: the loud music, shining poles, and hideous assholes that called themselves men. Then the most important detail. The entire reason she was doing this. The thin carpeting of one-dollar bills that floated around her sky-high black heels. Jade thought she was going to be sick if one more 50 year old man grinned with pleasure at her. If one more dollar bill came from the same hand that had a wedding ring on its finger. But what choice did she have? So instead of vomiting on her glittery stage, Jade smiled wider and reached for the clasp on her bra.

"Jade!"

She froze. She knew his voice anywhere. What the hell was he doing here? This wasn't supposed to happen. It would ruin everything!

Beck couldn't stand it. All these filthy pigs staring at Jade like she was a fresh cut slab of steak. They were practically drooling on her. Beck felt violated just watching them watch her, and he wasn't even the one spinning on a pole in his underwear. He wasn't really sure what he was doing when he grabbed her off the stage. He ignored the protests of the perverted crowd and dragged her right out of the club. "Beck! What the hell are you doing?" He didn't put her down until he got to his truck. "Beck! Let go! I need to go back!" He put her inside and shut the door. As he walked around to the driver's side he kicked the tire. His foot hurt, and he didn't feel any less furious than before. So he kicked it again. Again. Again. 

Jade had no idea what had just happened. In less than 5 minutes Beck had found out she was a stripper, carried her off the stage, put her into his truck, and was now proceeding to beat it up. She had never seen Beck this upset. She would've been scared, except that she was too ashamed of herself to feel any other emotions. Oh wait, no she was also humiliated, embarrassed and full of regrets.

Beck kicked the truck one last time before he came to his senses. Beating up his car wasn't going to change the fact that Jade had been willing to dance practically naked for a bunch of fucking married creeps. It wouldn't change the fact that she had been keeping secrets from him. It wouldn't change the fact that he had locked her in his car like a complete jerk. It also wouldn't change the fact that she was still in there, in her lacey underwear, waiting for him to do something besides abuse inanimate objects. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and climbed in.

"What the hell Jade?"

"Look. I should've told you but I just couldn't. I knew you would be mad but this is the only way." _Okay what was she talking about? The only way?_

"The only way for what? The only way you could feel good about yourself? Is that it? Because that's sick Jade. And pathetic." He knew he was being harsh. He knew he was being a dick. But he couldn't help it! How could she do this? She would be furious at him if it was reversed, wouldn't she?

"Just shut up okay! You have no right to judge me you have NO idea what's going on!" 

Okay that does it. "WELL HMM I WONDER WHY? IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE BEEN ASKING YOU FOR WEEKS NOW WHATS WRONG JADE? WHY DO YOU SEEM SAD JADE? IS EVERYTHING OKAY JADE? WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT KNOWING WHATS GODDAMN GOING ON. IM SORRY!"

"You know what?" she asked quietly. "Just take me home." She sounded like she was about to cry, and Beck immediately felt terrible for yelling at her, but he had meant what he said. Something was obviously bothering her, why wouldn't she tell him what it was? 

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you." He lamely apologized. She said nothing, and looked over to see tears rolling down her cheeks. There was nothing left to say, so he shrugged out of his plaid shirt and handed it to her because she was still in her…outfit. Then he started the truck and took her home. They rode in silence, apart from her quiet sniffling, and he cursed himself for not being able to make it okay.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Happy new years! ahhh okay here we go. Sorry this chapter is kinda short! I'm so glad you guys like this story! I'm not really sure how im going to end it though, so you have any ideas let me know! 3 reviews till the next chapter cuz im feeling crazzyyy haha sorry. im really tired. Enjoy:)!**

**Dislcaimer: I dont own Victorious**

Jade cursed herself, but she just couldn't bring herself to explain. She wanted to tell him. She needed him to know, because she needed him to make it okay. She needed him to hold her in his arms and kiss the top of her head. She wished she could stop crying. She felt like such a girl! But she couldn't get his harsh words out of her head. He had sounded so angry, his voice filled with rage, but also betrayal. She had kept this from him. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Now everything was falling apart, the person she loved most in the world was screaming at her. This was the longest car ride in the she had ever been on. The numbers on the clock wouldn't move. 1:23. A billion years later. 1:24. After another eternity. 1:25. She looked away from the clock. The numbers were blurry and she realized her eyes were still wet. She shut her eyes to stop the tears and leaned her head back against the seat. She tried to forget everything. She concentrated on Beck's steady breathing, and the smell of the cologne she had bought him last Christmas on his shirt she was wearing. She wondered if this would be the last time she wore his clothes. There's no way he would still want to be with her after tonight. Even if she explained, how could he be with her when he knew what a cheap, slutty whore she was? She pushed the painful thoughts from her head. She just couldn't deal with them right now. Her head was pounding and she wondered how much time was left until she could just crawl into bed and try to erase this nightmare from her memory. She opened her eyes, summoning the courage to look at the clock. 1:26. _You're fucking kidding me_.

Finally, _finally_, they were at her house. She silently got out of his car and walked unsteadily in her heels to the door.

SHIT. She didn't have her key. Well this was officially the worst night of her entire freaking life. She knew exactly where the key was. In her trench coat that was hanging in the handicap stall of the bathroom at the club. Phenomenal. She awkwardly stood at her door for another minute until she sighed and decided to just get it over with.

Beck wanted to die. He was being such an ass. He just let her leave; he didn't have anything to say that could fix this. He wanted to start the night over. He waited for Jade to get to the door, making sure she got inside before he left. Weird, she was just standing there. Then she turned around and walked back towards him.

Shit. He had really screwed up. She was probably coming to break up with him. He wasn't sure if he could take it. She knocked on the window. He rolled it down slowly and took a deep breath before looking at her. 

"I don't have my keys." Beck had never been so relieved! He almost smiled, but he caught himself. 

"Can't your dad let you in?"

"He doesn't li- um he's on a business trip." Jade said quietly. Weird, it had sounded like she was about to say he didn't _live_ there. In his own house. "So can we go back? I need to get my keys." Jade continued. _Hell no,_ Beck thought. He didn't want Jade within 100 feet of that repulsive place.

"No, come on you can just stay in the RV. My truck's almost out of gas and I don't think it would make it." He lied, hoping to persuade her. If she came home with him, maybe he could get some much-needed answers. 

"Fine, I guess." She said, looking defeated. Beck was overjoyed that she had agreed. But then again, she had nowhere else to go, so it wasn't saying much.

Jade sighed as she climbed back into the passenger seat. She glanced at the dashboard. The tank was full. She bit her lip to stop from smiling. How could Beck still want to be around her after all she had done? He must really love her. She felt more guilty than before, if that were possible.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hola! There's not really a lot of talking in this chapter...well okay there's no talking. but just sort of visualize...idk. Don't worry, she will tell him! Maybe in the next chapter:)? Haha im making you wait cuz im evil. Anyways, the faster you review the faster i post the next chapter! Hasta luego! (sorry, i'm doing spanish hw)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Victorious**

They got to his RV. No one had spoken. She got out of the truck and walked behind him towards the door. He unlocked it and the both went inside. The door fell shut behind them. The loud bang seemed to echo. The silence around them felt almost heavy, like a weight bearing down on their shoulders. Jade longed for him to know the truth. She opened her mouth to tell him, but no words came out. Why couldn't she tell him? She trusted him. She _loved_ him! What was stopping her?

This felt so much like the time her parents had gotten divorced. She was 12, and she had called Cat in tears. "Jade? What's wrong?" Cat had been freaking out, Jade never cried. Jade said nothing. "Jade? Hello? Seriously are you okay?" Cat had really and truly wanted to know what was wrong. She had _cared._ This was a foreign concept to Jade. She didn't believe it. Ever since she could remember, her parents had fed her, clothed her, sent her to school and kept a roof over her head. They got her dolls for her birthdays and a bike for Christmas. At a glance, Jade's life was perfect. You had to look closer to see why she was so unhappy.

Sure, she lived in a huge house full of expensive furniture and extravagant toys. But what good is a couch that you can't sit on? A dollhouse that's a _decoration_? And yes, her clothes were always designer. But what was the point of having $200 tennis shoes if you couldn't run and play? Why did she need countless party dresses just to fill up her massive closet? Of course, her birthdays were always a huge production. Then why didn't she know _anyone_ at her lavish parties? How come her mother never baked the gigantic cake, with too many candles for little Jade to blow out? She had everything a girl could ever want, but nothing that she really needed. Friends. Attention. Parents. _Love._

So when Cat had finally gotten Jade to tell her what was wrong, Jade was bewildered. How had she just opened up to this girl? She had known her since they were little, but Jade had never let down her walls. Cat was the only person that knew the other side of Jade West.

Until she met Beck. Things had changed. He had worked hard to get to know her, for reasons unknown to Jade. He seemed to always know what to say. He usually understood when she couldn't tell him something. A memory from her past that was just too painful, the reason behind a fight with her dad. But this was different. This wasn't something that would just go away. She had kept a huge secret from him. She could see that he was extremely hurt by her lack of honesty. She yearned to fix it, to put a smile on his face instead of the firm line his lips seemed to be permanently pressed into. What was wrong with her?

What was wrong with him? Jade was practically screaming for help and he did nothing. She was dangling from a cliff and he didn't try to pull her up. He couldn't understand himself. He couldn't understand her. 

He walked over to the dresser and pulled out an undershirt and some old sweats. He handed them to Jade and she took them without looking him in the eyes. She made her was to the bathroom to change and as soon as the door shut, Beck dropped to his knees. He put his head in his hands and ran his hands through his hair. Then he wrapped his fingers in it and pulled as hard as he could. It hurt, but he continued. He needed the pain to clear his mind, help him think. 

He knew Jade had a hard time trusting. He knew from experience that she was great at keeping secrets and bottling up her emotions. She really was an excellent actor, it was usually impossible to tell when something was bothering her.

He did everything he could to make life better for her. He told her he loved her when she asked, he knew her parents never said it. He was never late or missed their plans, he knew she had been let down by her father countless times. He didn't keep any secrets from her, he tried to lead by example. He wanted her to trust him completely, let her guard down, and not hide her true feelings from him, ever. Beck had always thought he was doing everything right. He thought he was helping her, making a difference. Jade deserved to be loved, deserved to be able to love. He thought things finally were starting to change. 

Tonight had just proved everything Beck had thought was wrong. But he had only himself to blame.

Jade shut the bathroom door. She leaned her back against it and slid down to the cool, tiled floor. She put her head in her hands. She knotted her fingers through her hair and yanked. It hurt, but she continued. She was so messed up! _TELL BECK! _She screamed in her mind. Why wouldn't she just tell him? Had he not been the perfect boyfriend for the past two years? Sure, their relationship would probably be over soon when he came to his senses and dumped her slutty ass, but he had done everything she could ask of him and more. He was _always_ there for her at the drop of a hat. Even when he was in Canada he was glued to his phone, always checking up on her, making sure she was okay. She didn't deserve him. He deserved far better than her. Maybe a girl that could oh I don't know, not become a stripper behind his back? Damn her life was so screwed up. She made up her mind. She would tell him everything. She didn't care that he would probably yell at her, break up with her, never talk to her again. After everything he had done for her, how could she not? She owed it to him. She stood up and quickly got changed. His clothes smelled like him and it was comforting. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. _Just do it. Just get it over with._ Before she could change her mind, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, expecting to find him as she had left him. Fists clenched, back rigid. Upset, with a hurt look in his eyes. She was not expecting to find him in the ground with his head in his hands, just as she had been not 5 minutes ago. She just stood there, not exactly knowing what to do. Then she saw his shoulders shake ever so slightly. She heard him let out a small sob, and he whispered "All…my…fault." Jade's heart broke. She had never seen Beck cry. Not once. She did this. She hated herself.

It was all her fault.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Ok first, im sorry this chapter is so short! And yeah i hate it when men cry, but get over it. Also, school:( and soccer:) starts tomorrow. So i will do my best to keep up but i'm just warning you updates will slow down. Oh and I haven't finished the story yet so that helps. But on the bright side, Jade finally told him! Woops, i ruined it. Hehe sorry. Anyways reviews will magically make me forget my hw and update, so plz review:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own victorious**

He hadn't heard the bathroom door open, but he felt her thin arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into her chest. He didn't fight her, and he just let her stroke his hair and whisper "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Over and over. This wasn't right; he should be apologizing to her. He felt so stupid, crying in his girlfriend's arms, when she was the one with the actual problems right now. He just couldn't stop himself. After what seemed like forever but was actually only about 3 minutes, he pulled himself together. He squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of any remaining tears. He dropped his hands away from his face and sat up. Her arms fell from his shoulders, but he wished they hadn't. He wanted to be close to her, to have her in his arms.

He leaned back against the bed and put his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her with him. He loved that even when they weren't speaking her body curved to fit comfortably beside his own. He gathered his courage and turned to look her in the eyes for the first time that night. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. When he looked into her ice-blue eyes, he saw a scared, broken girl. He didn't know what she was scared of, or who had broken her, but he wanted to protect her from it all. He wanted to, but he knew that he couldn't.

She met his gaze, looking deep into his chocolate-brown eyes. She saw confusion, anger, regret, but above all, hurt. She knew she had caused all of these emotions. She knew she could make it all better. She opened her mouth, and again no words came.

_Damn it Jade just say it!_ She mentally commanded herself. She shut her eyes and was about to open her mouth to try again, when she felt Beck's warm, soft lips on her own. The kiss was not long, and it didn't lead to making out. It wasn't that sort of kiss. It was different. This kiss was deep and understanding and loving. It was all she needed. Jade opened her eyes and drew in an unsteady breath. Then she began her story, from the day her father had left up until tonight. She finished after talking for almost 30 minutes, and looked down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry Beck. I just…I couldn't tell you. I'm absolutely ashamed of myself and I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to talk to me again. I just need you to know that none of this is your fault. It was my father who left, and it was my own decision to sign that contract. So don't blame yourself, please." Beck didn't say anything. She couldn't look at him. Jade was terrified. What if he was sick of dealing with her drama? She needed him. He couldn't end this. She had to say something.

"Beck I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't want it to get so out of control! I thought everything had made sense, now I realize how wrong it all was. But Beck I love you. I really do. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before. I don't know why it's so hard for me to trust, to open myself up. You make it easier. If there was anything I could do to prove it to you, I would."

She wished she could say_ Tell me that you love me._ She wished she could be certain of his response. For once in her life, she couldn't. She wished she could evaporate into thin air. Funny, she almost felt like she would. Without Beck, she was nothing. Jade didn't know what else there was to say. Sure she could probably beg for him not to leave her, but would that really change his mind if he had already chosen? He still hadn't said anything, and she knew she had lost him. So she just repeated. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Good lord. School. We have been back for 2 days and i already have 2 tests and an essay and a project due tomorrow! And midterms are next week. Yay. Not to mention my hardest teacher thinks i cheated on a quiz tht i freaking studied so hard for! **

**Okay. Enough venting haha sorry! So i finally finished this story and ahhh im so happy! So there are like 2 or 3 more chptrs idk and i don't rlly have the energy to check. But please review! it would mean a lot:). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own victorious**

Beck couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her father left his 16 year old daughter alone in that huge house, with no money to pay for school. She looked for jobs, but no one would hire her. Until she talked to the man on the street corner. She had been tricked into signing a contract; she didn't know what she was getting into. Then she realized it. She was humiliated, ashamed, disgusted with herself. She was sorry. So God damn sorry. All she could say was sorry. It was literally killing him inside. He wished he could die. How could he have been such a complete and total jerk? He thought back to what he had said to her in the car and winced. How could he have thought she _wanted_ this? How could he be so stupid? He couldn't believe what an asshole he had been. He had screamed at her for not being honest with him. He had no idea how terrible the truth really was. He had let her comfort him. She had every right to be sobbing right now. 

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She said again, her voice was quivering and she sounded on the verge of tears.

"STOP APOLOGIZING!" Beck didn't mean to shout it. Great, he was yelling at her _again._ Seriously, what the fuck was his problem? He took a deep breath. "Jade I didn't mean to yell. You have no reason to be sorry. I can't believe what a dick I was. I had no right to act the way I did. I was so wrong to think I knew why you were doing this."

"No. I would've been mad too. You had every right to be furious at me. It's my own damn fault for not being able to tell you."

"Jade it's _not_ your fault! I never gave you the chance!"

"You asked me every day what was wrong!"

"That wasn't a chance! How could you have told me? Jade I'm not mad at you; I would have been scared if I were you too. But you need to trust me!"

"I do!"

"Jade…" He sighed. It was late. Well, early. He was tired. She must be exhausted. This wasn't a fight he wanted to have right now. "Jade thank you for being honest. And trust me, things will get better. I promise."

She tried to say something, but was interrupted by a huge yawn. Beck couldn't help but smile, she looked so cute when she yawned. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He said as he stood up and bent down to pick her up too. He held her for a minute before setting her down on the bed. She was already falling asleep in his arms. "I love you"

Jade's heart skipped a beat. She didn't try to hide her smile. He still loved her! How had she gotten so lucky? To have Beck in her life? He was all she needed. She was going to get through this!

Jade vowed to never do anything to jeopardize their relationship again. She had gotten a taste of what it was like to really lose him. To her it felt more like a taste of pure hell. Besides that, she realized she didn't need to keep anything from him. She didn't even want to! She felt so much freer after she told him. She felt safer now that he knew. He hadn't been angry once she told him. Why would she expect him to be? All of her doubts seemed silly now. She pulled herself closer to him in the tiny bed, and said quietly "I love you too." Then she laid her head on his chest and let herself fall asleep.

Beck was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He just stared at Jade's innocent face and thought of everything she had to deal with. It was so unfair! What had she done to deserve all this shit? Jade truly was incredible. He couldn't believe how strong she was. He couldn't believe she was _his._

He wanted to kill her father. Slowly. Painfully. Maybe that was a bit dramatic, but its how he felt. But more importantly, he never wanted her to have to strip, ever again. He would have to go down to that filthy club and find out how to get her out of her contract. That should be fun. He was still thinking when his eyelids drifted closed, and soon enough it was morning. He felt like he hadn't slept at all. Thank God it was Saturday.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Chapter seven! I hope you like it and pleeeeaaaaaseee review haha it would make me smileee(:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious**

Jade woke up, and smiled when she realized she was still in Beck's arms. Her smile faded when she remembered what a mess her life was. And that she had no idea how to fix it. She shut her eyes again and wished she could fall back asleep. She wished she could stay here forever, and not think about anything besides the way Beck's heartbeat sounded, and whether or not he was dreaming about her. But that would be easy, and if Jade knew one thing, it was that life was _not_ easy. "Good morning." She said, and she twisted around to see his face. Woah. He looked awful! The circles underneath his eyes were endless. It looked like he hadn't gotten a minute of sleep! She looked over at the clock. It was 3. 3pm? Well it couldn't be 3am because they had gone to sleep around 4am. "Beck! Why didn't you wake me up? We practically missed the entire day!"

"Sorry, you just looked so tired." He apologized, but he didn't really seem too sorry. His voice sounded distant, far away.

"Speaking of which, how come _you _look so tired? We've been sleeping for over 11 hours!" Jade was more awake now, and she really looked at him. Why was he fully dressed? The circles under his eyes were black from lack of sleep, but one of them looked far darker than the other. "What happened to your eye?" She asked.

Shit, it must have been noticeable. "Look Jade, I may have done something really stupid. But please don't be mad at me." He looked straight into her eyes and begged. Beck really messed up this time. He didn't want to tell Jade, but how could he not after all he had done to make her trust him? 

He remembered what he had done that day, and internally kicked himself for the millionth time. He had woken up, and still felt exhausted. He checked the time, 7am. No wonder he was so tired, he had only been asleep for 3 hours. He tried to go back to bed, but he just couldn't. He wouldn't be able to rest until he knew Jade was okay. And right now, she certainly was not okay. She put up a good front, but he knew how scared she must have been. And he knew why. She had signed that freaking contract, and she was legally obligated to dance at that heinous establishment for God knows how long. He had to fix this. It couldn't wait. He didn't want her to be on that stage again, with those filthy men undressing what little clothing she had on with their greedy eyes. But he also knew there was no way Jade would let him. Even though she had told him her secrets, that didn't change the fact that she still needed money. He knew she would try to stop him if he told her, so he went by himself. He quietly slipped out of bed, got dressed, and drove to where they had been just last night. It felt like a billion years ago. He saw the man on the corner in front of the club. He looked filthy, his hair was shaggy and full of grease. His shirt was ripped up and stained, and he had a cigarette dangling from his unshaven mouth. The streets were deserted at this time of day, Beck wondered why the man was still standing there. He walked up to him, he didn't have a plan but he had to do something.

"What do you want?" The man had asked him. 

"I was wondering about your policies. I mean if I worked here, how would I quit?" Beck had no idea where he was going with this. He had never really negotiated a contract with anyone.

"That's a stupid question. You would never work here. This is a strip club for straight men." 

"Well yes I know, I just meant technically…" Beck trailed off. He was just going to have to spell it out. "Never mind. My girlfriend works here, and she wants to quit. Is that possible?"

"No." This guy was getting on Beck's last overtired, stressed out nerve. 

"I'm not going to take no for an answer! She's _sixteen!_ It's not even legal for her to be working here, so I'm just asking you to rip up her contract, no one gets hurt."

Beck wasn't expecting the punch in the face. Damn that hurt! The man grabbed the front of Becks shirt and pushed him up against the brick wall. Beck looked around at the empty streets and suddenly wished there were more people around.

"Okay listen up Mr. Tough Guy, I've heard it all. I've been in this business for years kid. You're way out of your league if you're trying to mess with me. So if I were you I would run along. Find a new girl, maybe one that has enough dignity to not dance naked on my tables? I don't really care what you do, but she is my property now. So get lost kid, or someone _will_ get hurt. And it will be you." Beck was furious. HIS PROPERTY? No! Beck had to admit, he really didn't know what to do now. All he knew is that he hated this man, and he never wanted Jade near him again. He ripped the man's hand off of his shirt, and pushed him away.

"No. I think I was pretty clear before. I guess not. She's. Not. Working. For. You." Beck said. He kept his voice calm, but he was on the verge of losing it.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about that?"

"My friend's dad is a cop. I will tell him all about you and your little scheme, tricking underage girls into signing illegal contracts. I'm sure he will find it all very interesting." Beck was bluffing. He knew Jade would kill him if he told _Tori's dad_ about her problem. But this man didn't need to know.

"Alright fine kid. You win. Your precious little girlfriend can stop dancing for me. But if you ever tell anyone about this, you're as good as a dead man. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Beck quickly turned and walked away, he didn't want to get any more involved with this sketchy guy. He also didn't want Jade to wake up and realize he was gone. How would he explain this to her? Why hadn't he thought this through? She was going to be so mad. What if she left him now? She couldn't. Not after everything they had been through...right? Beck pushed the thoughts away and focused on what really mattered. Jade would never have to dance in her underwear at that horrifying club ever again.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: So...for the very few people who are still actually following this story, thank you! But im really sorry school has been crazy and i haven't been updating a lot and also...the ending to this story is so stupid like i just... im sorry. But it is a happy one yay:)! Well i can't say i didn't warn you, i can never write long stories cuz the endings are like so lame haha but oh well! This is the second to last chapter, and even if you hate it, please review! Maybe ideas for a new, better, SHORTER story:)? I will try to post the last one soon and end this story, and then i'll go back to doing one-shots haha okay wellllll try to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Victorious**

"Beck really what did you do?" Her question brought him back to reality. He tightened his arms around her before he said anything. He knew this could be the end, because how could she trust him after he had done something so stupid? He didn't regret it though. She would be safe. 

So now it was Beck's turn to come clean, and he felt even worse for Jade than he had before. It wasn't easy to admit something you weren't proud of. But she had done it for him, so he manned up and spilled his guts. 

He was finally done explaining how he had gotten her out of her contract. He had something else to tell her, but he didn't think he would get the chance. He mentally prepared himself for what was sure to happen next. 

Then Jade _laughed._ She was _laughing._ What. The. Hell. Beck was worried, maybe all the stress and emotional trauma was too much for her. Maybe she had finally snapped. 

"Jade?" he asked tentatively, "Are you alright?" She tried to answer him but was cut off by another fit of hysterics. Beck was beyond confused. He had no idea why she was laughing, what he had said was certainly not funny! But then her laugh sounded so inviting, her smile was so wide, Beck laughed too. He laughed because of the pure chaos his life had become, because of the stress and the headaches and the heartaches, and just because he wanted to laugh forever right there with Jade in his arms. And so they sat there, laughing together in one of the least funny moments of their lives. 

_God we must seem crazy_. Jade thought. But then why did it even matter anymore? She just didn't care. She didn't care that Beck had gone behind her back. She didn't care that she had no job, no money, no parents. Who needs that shit anyways? In that moment, Jade had realized that Beck was all that mattered. He would never make her dance naked at a club. He would never leave her alone to fend for herself. So yeah, he went behind her back. But it was obvious he regretted it, it was obvious he wished he hadn't. He had done it for all the right reasons, and secretly Jade was thankful. So yes, now she had to come up with some other way to pay for school, but she could worry about that later. All she wanted now was for them to leave everything and everyone behind, and just be freaking _happy._

Their laughter ended all too soon, and they just lay together in comfortable silence. Beck was the first to break it. "So to be clear, you're not mad?"

"Of course not! I'm not happy you did it behind my back, but I'm actually glad you got me out of that. Plus, I lied to you too, so I guess we're even. But above all, I really just don't want to fight with you. I need you Beck; you're all I have left. I'm not going to drive you away by being a bitch when you were just trying to help." She stopped, and they both thought over what she just said. "So that was pretty deep." She said, hoping to ease the heavy atmosphere she had just created. He cracked a smile and she returned it with a small one of her own.

"I love you Jade." He said. "And I'm not going anywhere. I promise." At that her smile widened, and she reached up to kiss him on the lips. Her hands tangled in his hair, and as he reached for her shirt she smiled even wider into the kiss, this was pure heaven.

They were about to go farther, but Jade's phone rang. _Why?_ She thought. But she saw it was Cat and she answered it. I mean she had just went on an internal rant about how Beck was the only one that mattered to her, but hey, Cat wasn't half bad either.

"Hello?"

"JAAAAADE! GUESS WHAT?" She seemed pretty excited. But that was not unusual for Cat.

"Umm, what?"

"My plan worked!" _What? What is she talking about?_


	10. Chapter Nine

"Cat? What plan?"

"You know to help you win that scholarship contest at Hollywood Arts! It was pretty easy, I mean cuz all I had to do was beg them to let you enter at such short notice, give them a video of you acting and a cd of you singing and then forge your signature, your parent's signature, then pretend to be you when they called my phone, and-"

"Cat! What are you saying? Are you joking?" Jade was befuddled. First off, why would Cat enter a scholarship competition for Jade? And did she really win it? And how would Cat even know that she had needed the money?

Then it all made sense.

"Cat, can I call you back?"

"KK!" She screamed before she hung up.

"So, that was an interesting phone call." She said, and turned to face Beck. He didn't look at all sorry, more like he was beaming with pride.

Beck was _so _proud of Jade. And extremely grateful to Cat. She deserved more credit; she was actually pretty smart, and such a devoted friend. He was so glad Jade had someone else that she could trust, love and rely on. He felt a little bad for forgetting to mention this earlier, but _come on_ how could she get mad at him for this? Well actually she was burning holes into his eyes with her death glare, so he hurried to explain.

"Yeah, well, you see, about that, ummm…. I sorta told Cat what was going on with you because she called while you were asleep and she was really worried! And she's your best friend so I didn't think I should, you know lie to her. Anyways, she started freaking out because of this special scholarship competition that coincidently ended today. The deadline for entries was a couple days ago, but Cat begged them to let you enter. And, well, congratulations baby cause it looks like you won!"

Beck was overcome with happiness. He couldn't believe how well everything had worked out. Finally,_ finally,_ FINALLY, something had gone her way! It only took 16 years of family shit and other drama, but low and behold, she had gotten a miracle! Well, with a little help from Cat and a certain loving boyfriend. But none of that mattered anymore, all that mattered was that Jade was happy. He felt all the stress and tension leave his body as he held back his laughter watching Jade try to figure out what had just happened. She was so damn cute when she was confused, but he wished she would just hurry up and put the pieces together….he wanted to get back to what they had been doing before. He loved her so much and he couldn't express it through words. Thank God there was another way!

Jade's head was spinning. In less than 48 hours her life had gone from seemingly pointless, unpleasant and depressing to flat out _perfect_.

_Maybe this is what Vega feels like all the time._ She thought, but quickly got it out of her head, she didn't want to be thinking of Tori at such an amazing moment in her life. She couldn't believe how things had worked out! Her perfect boyfriend and perfect best friend had singlehandedly made her life perfect! There must've been some crazy thing out in the universe that had made the scholarship contest right when she needed it. It was and downright insane that something so amazingly perfect had happened to _her!_ Jade West. She wasn't going to question it. She just couldn't believe it! Now when she looked at Beck's proud face and smiled, there was no worries, no doubts. She couldn't say thank you enough, and gave up on trying to use her words. She would rather just show him. They picked up where they left off before Cat had interrupted them, and didn't stop celebrating till they both collapsed, exhausted and more in love than ever before.

Jade made a mental note to thank Cat as well, maybe take her shopping or finally agree to one her horrendous slumber parties. She realized she really did love that girl like her own sister. She owed her big time. Well there would be plenty of time to make up for it, considering she got to stay at Hollywood Arts! She still couldn't get over how incredibly lucky she was and what great people she had in her life. They did more than care, they _loved_ her! And she loved them back just as much, if not even more. Yeah, that's right, Jade West has a heart. Deal with it.

As Jade drifted off to sleep in Beck's arms, she felt like she was flying. God, she loved him so much. And when she closed her eyes, she finally didn't feel _anything_ besides pure, perfect, _freaking happiness_.

**A/N: ITS OVERRRR:)! Haha iamsofreakinbored: was it really THAT obvious? hehe sorry! Anyways yay happy endings and idk what to say...well i hope you liked it and plz review and let me know what you think! Hasta luego!**


End file.
